


What is this BS?

by SuperPharmCharm



Series: Batfamily Cousins AU [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing - Fandom, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Combat, Magic, Siblings, Time Travel, batfam, total confusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 17:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPharmCharm/pseuds/SuperPharmCharm
Summary: Time Travel story in which the Bat Cousins get thrown back in time. They have to work together to get home all while trying not to destroy the timeline or revel much, if anything about themselves. Will they be able to set aside differences and make it out of Old Gotham alive?Ella Todd isn't totally sure what caused the rift in the timeline. Waking up in 2017 let alone Gotham City was a shock to her and Lexi, but not nearly as big a shock as running into her "uncles" in uniform.Well maybe its just her and Lexi that got tossed back into this cluster fuck...actually thats Bryce Grayson and Jackson Wayne. Can this get worse?
Relationships: Damian Wayne/OC, Dick Grayson/OC, Jason Todd/OC, Tim Drake/OC
Series: Batfamily Cousins AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626799
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Grease and Gunpowder

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! This is my very first fanfic! Any feedback is super appreciated. Please let me know where I can improve. Now, on with the show!

Ella wished the hood didn't cover her face, didn't enclose her hair. She loved the wind, the way it picked up leaves and carried them above the rooftops of this hell hole of a town. The wind had a certain magic about that she couldn't place. Almost like she could allow herself to relax in it, let her guard down. Maybe it reminded her of her mother. Ella hated to admit it but she barely remembered the woman. Her father she could place, could still remember the way he smelt. Grease and gun powder always seemed to cling to him. On pathetically bad nights she could smell him strongly. Like he was still patrolling with her, still watching her six. Poor dad, that's what got him killed. Her mother, that was a voice and scent she couldn't remember. 

"You're zoning out again" tonelessly remarked Red Robin, "you didn't even hear me sneak up behind you." 

"Ah Red, I heard but didn't care" Ella giving a quick side gaze to her "cousin". Lexi or Alexis was Tim's eldest daughter. She smiled glad (for the moment) that the hood covered her face. Lexi was stubborn and strong, lively and fierce. She wasn't sure which parent she got those traits from, but they suited her well. "What's the news tonight?" 

"Chill night for the most part, some muggings and minor vandalism" 

"Great, Great" 

"Thinking about them again?" Lexi muttered, she kicked at the sandpaper roof top with her boot. The one annoying trait Lexi had was not knowing when to stop. Ella knew she could probably get away with lying to Grayson and Wayne about her thoughts but Lexi was another story. 

"Yeah, I kinda was" Ella muttered, she shifted her weight from foot to foot and tugged the leather jacket closer to her. "I remember him in all the possible ways, but her I don't its almost like...."

She never got to finish her thought. The earth shook knocking her to the ground. Thank the Gods for leather jackets, combat boots and her helmet. She was almost entirely sure that's what saved her from any bodily damage. She looked over at Red Robin, she was on her knees only a few feet from her. They could hear screams and shattering glass. "What the fuck!?" she yelled, for the love of all be an earthquake she groaned internally. 

She attempted to lift her head but only left overwhelming nausea when she did. "Lexi!" she whimpered. Something wasn't right. The air felt alive with static and noise, music maybe, no it was chanting. Latin? No, yes, maybe? The scent of gunpowder overwhelmed her, Ella couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. 

\------------  
Lexi slowly came too wondering when had she fallen asleep? Rolling over onto her back she looked up at the night sky. She knew these stars, knew where she was from the noise below on the streets. She knew the city she grew up in; better than she knew her heartbeat. Where had she been before this? Oh yeah with Ella, did they part ways or was Red Hood still close by taking photos of her sleeping to use for blackmail later? She rolled her head to the side and saw her laying, very still, a few feet away. Her heart leap into her throat.

"HOOD?" She yelled jumping to feet. Half a second later she was rolling Ella over onto her back. She crammed her fingers between the the hood on uniform trying to find a pulse. "Ellie girl wake up" she whispered. What the hell just happened. She felt car sick, like she had been in the back seat with a driver going way to fast around too many curves for days on end. She remembers the sound of shattering glass. A quick survey of the area revealed no broken glass however. 

"Are we really doing this?" A mans voice floated across the air. 

"Uncle Jay?" She whispered to herself. He faked his fucking dea---No not possible he's been gone for 2 years. She would've found him by now if he had.Besides he would never leave Ella. 

"Yes Hood, I don't think we have a choice" a kids voice. 

Was that....Uncle Damian? Fuck something wasn't right and she couldn't think about it while she and Ella were in the open and exposed. Lexi hooked her arms around Ella and pulled her into a dark patch hoping to hell they weren't found. 

What else could go wrong? she thought bitterly. Ella was out cold and the only theory she could come up with made her shutter with dread to think about. 

Time travel wasn't a thing, was it?


	2. Safe Houses, Roy Harper and Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew wake up in Old Gotham and try to get into a safe place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Welcome back to the chaos. Any feed back is appreciated like no other! I did write this at 1a.m. So if something seems crazy or hard to follow please let me. Anyways, without further to do...on with the show!

Lexi waited a few moments after Jason and Damian had taken off before pulling an ammonia capsule from her belt. She placed the capsule down next to her and started to feel around the sides of the helmet and towards the back of it. She let out a sigh of relief when she found the release mechanism and the hood came apart in her hands. She made quick work removing it and grabbing the capsule. She snapped it under the women’s nose. 

Alexis let out a sigh when Ella’s eyes fluttered open. “You…you good?” she asked her. 

“Did a fucking truck hit us? Earthquake?” Ella’s voice was faint. 

“No I think the answer is worse than that” Lexi remarked. “Time travel isn’t a thing, right?” 

“Not unless you’re…speeder. Isn’t your dads’ friend one?” Ella flopped over onto her stomach trying to get her bearings about her. “Did I pass out?”

“Yes you did, and I think we time traveled” Lexi groaned ranking her hands over the exposed portion of her face. 

“What makes you think that?” Ella inquired her eyes droopy. She didn’t move much making Lexi wonder if she was going to pass out on her again. 

“We can discuses theories later, we gotta move” she snapped, “Any safe houses your father might’ve had close by?” 

Lexi knew entering a safe house Uncle Jason had might be a major risk at the moment. She couldn’t even imagine what would happen if they ended up crashing into a safe house that Jason was currently in. At least their amour would hold up if he decided to shoot first. What was a bigger risk at the moment, staying in the open with Ella out of it or possibly running into him? What about the time line? What could happen? She wasn’t sure what the bigger risk was. 

“I…I think…Yea, I know one” 

“Good, tell me where” 

\-----  
Knight held tight to Robin’s cape as the city shook and swayed. He gritted his teeth holding back curses. The comm links had gone silent a few seconds before, no information from Tim or Barbara. No status updates from his father and uncle. He didn’t like the loss in communication. Where was Batman and Nightwing? They hadn’t been very far from them when everything had started to go sideways. Robin quickly turned into and grabbed hold on Knight. 

“What’s going on?” Jackson screamed above the noise below. Shattering glass and car alarms wound up the night in ways Bryce had never heard before. 

“Red Robin, respond!” Bryce demanded via comm. He knew it was useless, he was almost sure that the comm was dead and that Lexi had had turned her comm off the moment she had encountered Hood. Damn Hood and RR. Another strong shake, Jackson almost lost his footing, however with his tight hold on Bryce and thanks to his dads training he was able to keep his and hold them both up. 

Suddenly the normal noises of the night came back to their ears. Jackson slowly removed himself from the grip of Bryce Grayson and slowly ventured to the edge of the building. “All the glass is intact” he called back to him. “I swore I heard it shatter” 

It would probably be useless, he hadn’t heard his comm become active again. No voices giving intel or demanding a status update. “Red Robin, respond…” Bryce spoke. He chewed his lip, something looked different but he couldn’t place what. 

“Knight?” Lexis voice came in hesitantly, “Is that you?” 

“Who else would it be?” Bryce demanded “Where the fuck are you?” 

“Switch to the protected channel, I’m gonna give you an address. Book it there now, avoid the family, and don’t speak to anyone” 

Ella couldn’t focus. She barely got the directions and entrance to the safe house out to Lexi. It took maybe 10 minutes of swinging to get the small apartment, another 3 to break the combo on the lock and get in. 

After searching the tiny 2 bedroom space to ensure they were alone. She and Lexi had made quick work of removing the plastic that had covered the couch and table, along with the other furniture. Lexi went through the cabinets making note of the self-sable stuff they had, while she looked through drawers and the entertainment center. Finding a remote she switched on the TV. “Should we find a news channel?” she asked, “Surely it would say a date” 

“Not yet,” Lexi answered back “Grayson and more than likely Wayne are on their way here….” 

“You’re fucking kidding me” she roared, “You better be fucking kidding Drake.” Ella had never gotten along with the boys. Jackson, she could handle. He was a kid after all and some of things he did was understandable and excusable. Grayson on the other hand was an asshole to her for the pure fun of it. Well he had his reasons. One of which involved his ex-girlfriend and Ella, but that was a memory she wasn’t found of. 

“I’m not” 

Ella stared draggers at her, wondering if she should beat her up. Alexis had her back turned away from Ella, still checking the kitchen, she wouldn’t see her jump her. Not a fair fight, but in this moment she wasn’t sure she cared. Lexi was her oldest and her only friend. In that moment all she wanted to do was give her a black eye. 

“Fucking great” She finally grumbles. How did they even get here with us? She mused silently. She really hoped Lexi was wrong. Maybe Ella hit her head super hard and was in a coma someplace dreaming all this mess up. 

She stripped the oversized leather jacket off and pulled the domino off giving the skin around her chocolate eyes a break. She grabbed it and the jacket and laid them in the corner of the living room. “Anything good in the cabinets?” 

“Rice, mac and cheese, protein bars. Some pastas and jarred sauce. Ooh! Sugar and coffee thank God” Lexi rattled. “I really need some coffee and some advil” 

“You need coffee?” Ella felt her face twist, “what is it with you and coffee, shit is awful!” 

“Not all of us can live on energy drinks” Lexi lightly teased. 

“Some of us actually sleep!” She called back in a higher pitch than she usually spoke. 

“Some of us actually sleep!” Lexi parroted in a higher pitch. 

She watched as Lexi started to brew coffee and remove some of her gear. Ella couldn’t get over Lexi’s beauty. She had always been impressed with the way she carried herself, whether it was as Alexis Drake or Red Robin. She had raven hair that Lexi often kept cut in a pixie style and deep blue eyes. She was couldn’t compare in looks, her brown eyes and hair didn’t jump out and grab anyone’s attention. 

While Lexi’s looks were something to be jealous over she was probably more in awe of her other skills. She was one of the few people who could hold her own against Ella and not break a sweat, and computer skills galore. She had been able to talk to her into showing a few ticks but Ella had always been much better with her weapons. 

She started to unholster herself. The sound of the window opening made her stop. She turned her ear to the sound, she knew the sounds Knight and Robin made when they walked. Almost couldn’t hear them but after a few years of being around them she had picked up on the sound. This wasn’t them. 

She grabbed the gun in her hand firmly and stealthy moved herself against a wall where she would have the tactical advantage. She noticed Lexi pulling her cowl back up and her staff out her movements following the same path Ella’s had. 

“Jaybird, you here man?” A male voice, “Kori and I noticed this place had been activated. Wasn't too far away so I decided to stop in” 

Ella squeezed her eyes shut. Kori and I…Starfire and Arsenal or Roy Harper. Her dads best friend before he died. Roy took a few steps further into the living room, he had drawn his bow with an arrow knocked in it. He was looking in the direction of Lexi

“Don’t shoot…” Ella shakily called. 

“Move into my line of sight, both of you” He snarled. “Keep in mind I can shoot you both if needed” 

Ella stepped away from the wall, there was no telling what arrow Roy had and he would burn this place down if needed. She knew he wasn’t someone to mess with. None of the Outlaws had been. 

“I can explain” She put her free hand in the air and slowly laid her gun on the sofa that hand then went into the air. He moved his weapon on her, watching her every move. She cussed herself for removing the domino mask. He wasn’t keen on him seeing her face but it was too late to change it. Lexi had dropped her staff and her hands sat on her head.   
Red hair poked out from under his ball cap. Well if anything this did prove Lexi’s time travel theory. 

“Names, now” He growled arrow still focused on her. 

“I’m Ella Grace Todd, Jason’s daughter, the current Red Hood in my time” she sputtered out. She wasn’t even taking a calculated risk at this point. He died, she wasn’t sure when but him knowing shit wouldn’t make too big an impact would it? She watched his face, he looked like the air had been knocked out of him. 

"You're Dallas's brat" He growled letting the arrow loose.


	3. Magic, Dallas and Baby Supplies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2041-Tim and Barbara slowly starts to piece everything together.
> 
> 2017-Jason finds Dallas in his apartment and Tim considers murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, Thanks for the all the support on this story. As always please feel free to provide any feed back and suggestions for improvement. 
> 
> On with the show!

**Gotham 2041**

Tim glared at the screen, Barbara sat close to him trying to reactive communication lines. His stomach dropped. Alexis had turned her comm line off and deactivated her tracker and body cam. Even if they could get the body cams and comm lines up again, he was sure his daughter wouldn’t show on the map.

After the earth quake had settled Dick and Damien had dashed to the last known location of Knight and Robin. Only to find nothing. He had no idea begin the search for Lexi and Ella. 

That was another thing, Tim was sure she had come across Red Hood. Ella Todd, her best friend. That would be the only reason she could "kill" select parts of her gear. 

Jason hadn’t been around much when Ella was young. The girl had only been around more after he had died. Tim would never understand it but for some insane reason Jay had left his only daughter, his only child with him. 

Bryce had her listed as a prime suspect in a murder case. The accusations had been enough for the foul tempered girl to show them the middle finger. She walked out the door, removing her name from the “Batman, Inc” payroll. 

Thanks to that, Ella wasn’t comfortable with speaking with any of the family at the moment. Expect Lexi, they were close, sisters in their own way. Whatever happened Tim hoped to hell they were together. Ella would ensure that Lexi was safe and got her medication, Tim hoped Alexis had her extra insulin vial on her.  _Please have it, please be with Ella_ he thought.

“I can’t get the kids communication lines up” Barbara’s voice was tense. “Trackers are off line.” 

“Whatever caused the shift, killed all our tech” Dick’s voice came over a cell phone line. Tim could only imagine the insane amount of scenarios that ran through Dick's mind. 

“Fuck” Tim groaned, “How far ahead of you were the boys?” “2 minutes max” Damian replied. 

“I don’t think it was an earthquake” Babs voice came gritty. Tim glanced over at her screen, a symbol had shown up. “Isn’t this Dallas’s family crest?” 

“It is” Tim chocked, “Ella doesn’t know anything about that size of the family….” 

He finally understood Jason’s extreme hate for magic.

* * *

** Gotham 2017 **

Jason let out a low growl, he pushed the door to his apartment open. His hand going to the holster on the inside of his jacket. He was 100 percent sure she was inside. Patrol with Damian had been hell. The demon brat had blown their cover. The plan they had in place to take down the small drug ring had gone to the wayside because of it. He had take the brunt from the night. Leaving him with sore muscles and drastic need for sleep. 

After returning the youngest of his brother to Bruce, he had changed in the cave. He made his way to the apartment he (well Bruce) had rented out for him in the narrows. The last thing he needed tonight was an un-welcomed guest in his home. He pushed the door open made his way in, his gun drawn. The witch inside, while bad ass, was deadly. He had tangled with her a few times, both in full gear and in his own bed. He kept his guard up, she wasn’t one he wanted to let get the jump on him. 

“How did you know I was here?” Her voice came as he forced the door closed with his foot, keeping his gun trained on her. The woman turned her head towards him, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. She looked at ease, he saw her shoulders relax, almost like she relieved despite the gun he had pointed at her. 

“I felt you, like I felt the shift in the air tonight, you the cause of that too?” he snapped. He didn’t mention the shift to Damian. He wasn’t even sure it meant anything. He had felt various shifts around Gotham as of late but nothing had changed and nothing seemed out of place. He figured he wouldn’t worry about it until something or someone came after him, his brothers or sister. 

“No, I haven’t done spell casting in weeks” she snapped at him.

She hadn’t moved from where she sat on the worn leather. He down as she rested her head against the back of the sofa. Her hands rested in her lap. He couldn’t see her legs. He was willing to bet money she had her legs tucked under her. He couldn’t tell thanks to the dress she had on. The woman had always wore dresses, well besides when she was in gear. He had asked her why she did that one day. Modesty she called it. Sounded like her family had more control over her than she wanted to admit. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Jason growled, he made his way around the couch. Was that a baby laying in her lap?

Dallas looked up at him and he felt rage surge through him. Her lip split and she had bruises around her eyes. Her nose sat off center, making Jason think it had broken several times over” “I, I fucked up.” She muttered before shifting her gaze to the infant in her lap. “Her father….”

“I’ll shoot him” Jason growled putting his gun away. Nausea forming in his stomach, he had a gun pointed at Dallas and her child. Dallas wasn’t his favorite person in the world. He hated her, or least put on the air of hate and dislike around her. She had been his first real deal, long term relationship, he had been double crossed by her. Betrayed and  nearly killed, again, that he couldn’t forgive. But, the small girl laying in her lap, she hadn’t done anything to him. 

“You don’t have to shoot him, but…I need help” she lifted her head from the sofa, “Not that I’m opposed to that idea.” Jason plopped himself on the sofa, careful as he could, not wanting to disturb the sleeping child. 

“What do you need?” his reply was short, “Money?” 

“Not money per say,” Dallas said her green eyes watering. One of her hands going to the quartz stone hanging around her neck. She rolled the pink geode between her fingers. 

“Papers, new identities if possible, at least for her.” He raised an eyebrow at her, “I’m willing to pay if I need too. I left when I found out I was pregnant, but he keeps tracking us down. I was lucky I was able to get us out alive. I was able to keep a few steps ahead of him, until last night….” 

“Why should I help you?” he asked, the tears she was trying to hold back finally fell down her cheeks. “You stabbed me in the back, almost got me killed, again” he sneered. 

“I know, and you don’t know how sorry I am about that” she made eye contact with him, “It wasn’t meant to go down like that and I…” 

“So how was it meant to go down?!” Jason shouted at her. He regretted it, both Dallas and the baby in her arms jumped. She went to shield the girl her in her arms, baby let out a pitiful cry. “Shit, sorry, sorry” He stood up putting space between him and her. 

“Please if you can help us, great, if not I’ll leave and not come back” she spoke above the wails of the child. She started to rock and soothe the girl in her arms as best as she could. The girl refused any comfort that Dallas was trying to provide her. It was plain that Dallas had found a shitty man, there was no

telling what else she had been through. Showing up here meant she had trust in him. Fuck, he hated the ways he felt at times.

“Do you have a diaper bag for her? Is she hungry, does she have a binky?” He asked earning a startled look from Dallas, “I do have a nephew” he added shrugging his shoulders. 

Jason wasn’t surprised when he learned Dick and his now wife Eden had taken off and gotten married. He  was surprised when he learned that Eden was actually another mask over in Bludhaven. Going by the name of Inzo. What had been shocking was when they learned Eden was pregnant. He had felt very protective of his sister in law during her whole pregnancy. Eden had given birth a few weeks ago. 

Bryce Grayson was small, with Dick’s raven hair with Eden’s gray eyes and nose. He was already attached to his nephew, he would kill for the child if necessary. Due to new addition he had learned very quick that babies needed all sorts of things. 

Dallas cheeks and ears turned red. “I don’t have much for her, I have few diapers and wipes. He caught up with us at a motel we were at, I ditched the place as fast as I could. She’s breastfeed so I don’t have to worry about formula”

“Do you need to feed her?” Jason asked “Do you need a cover?” 

“I don’t use one unless necessary, but I can if you’d like.” She said rocking the girl. 

“I’m fine with it if you are” he spoke, he didn’t know much about breastfeeding. For some reason wasn’t comfortable with his lack of knowledge in that area. He looked away for a moment while got the baby into a good position to feed her. When he looked back at her, Dallas had her head resting on the back of the sofa again. The girl attached to her mom. 

“How old is she?” Jason spoke, he sat down on the couch again. Dallas’s eye lids were fluttering closed, her face slack. 

“4 months old” She said “He found us 2 months ago. I tried to do the papers myself, he saw through it” “Who is this guy? Is he like you?” 

“Yes he is, only his bloodline is stronger than mine is. He’ll kill me and her if given the chance” she muttered, almost drifting off. 

Jason chewed his lower lip letting out a soft swear. “I’ll help you, stay here for now.” He said after a few silent moments between the two adults. He grabbed his phone from his pocket racking his hands through his mop of black and white hair that sat on his head. He sent a quick text, hoping Tim would help out. Then another quick text to Roy, he would pull himself back to his senses. He looked back over at Dallas, she was asleep while the baby still nursed. What was he getting himself into?

* * *

Tim had finally stripped down to the thin thermal he wore under his Red Robin suit. He had taken on both his and some of the turf Nightwing watched when he was in town. Bryce being born was a breath of fresh air for the “small” family. He even found the baby softened Bruce up. That in itself was a miracle. 

He had started to pull the thermal shirt off when a text from Jason grabbed his attention. He sighed it was 5am, what the hell could he need?

** _Dallas at Narrow apt, need baby supplies, you bring, now. _ **

Tim groaned it wasn’t a request. He did know that the last thing Jason needed was Dallas around, and baby supplies? He didn’t knock her up, did he? That would be the last thing anyone needed at the moment. 

Against his better judgement, call it no sleep for 2 days, he sent text asking for a list. He stripped down into civilian clothes and tennis shoes. At least with it being so early it might keep prying eyes away. At least he could blame the stop on Dick and Eden, if someone did get photos. He stumbled his way to the kitchen in his nest and started to brew coffee. He threw himself down on a bar stool and waited for a response. The closest super market would be open and he figured he could get most of what Jason would need there. Dallas was trouble. Last thing Jason needed was to get mixed up with her again. Finally the coffee pot dinged, fresh coffee, thank the stars. He poured a huge tumbler full of coffee and headed out. 

The store he planned to stop at wasn't very far from where Jason was currently staying. He made sure the family credit card was in wallet. He made his way downstairs and got into the car he had borrowed from the manor days prior. 

The drive to the store had been a quick one-or at least he thought. The text from Jay had his mind spinning. He found a space thankful the store was open 24 hours. He headed into the store when he finally got the list from Jason. Tim swore under his breath. 

It included diapers, wipes, and even clothing. He slapped his hand to his face. 

List now- murder Jason or Dallas later. 


	4. Calculated Risk, Repairing Damage, and Shapeshifters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2017
> 
> "DID YOU JUST SHOOT HIM?!" 
> 
> Jackson you saw me do it, why are you asking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Sorry, this is late and kinda short. My hours at work increased and it has thrown me off of my game some. I do want to say I am doing everything in my power to improve my writing skills. I am also trying to figure out a plot as I go. I started this story at 2 am one night and did not plan a thing. So please, bear with me on that. This is a fun project for me and I hope you all love it as much as I do! 
> 
> Anyways, please review and let me know what you think! Per usual...on with the show!

**6 months prior--Gotham 2041**

Bryce sat across from Ella in a booth. This dive bar was the last place on earth he wanted to be. It was Ella’s spot. The only place that she was a constant and regular. Easy on him, a dumb choice on her part, made it easy to track her down.

She pressed the beer bottle to her lips. She wasn’t gone to the world just yet, but he knew that was her intention. “What happened?” He asked keeping his tone even.

“I…took a calculated risk. I am fucking…I suck math.” Ella grumbled out in a slur. She all but slammed the almost empty beer bottle back onto the table.

“Calculated risk?” Bryce perked his eyebrow up at her. This was the first time he had seen her without her domino mask in months. Her eyes were dull, not the same bright curious ones he had gotten to know growing up alongside her.

“Yeah....yeah...bad idea....love a bad idea.” she worked out grabbing the drink and finishing it off.

Love, oh so this was heartbreak looked like on Todd.

Bryce fought the urge to grind his teeth together. He wanted to kick the bitches teeth out. That's what family did right? Protect each other. Another part of him was ecstatic. She had been one of the sources for his heartbreak.

Now she knew what that felt like. Rae had been the love of his life, she was the one. His forever and always. At least he thought. He had gone to the apartment that night to see her a surprise visit. Only to walk in on her and Ella making out.

Ella did seem genuinely confused when she saw him. He remembers his voice, loud and piercing. His cousin didn’t deserve the things he has called her. It wasn’t until much later he learned the girl had played them both.

He didn’t know about Ella, Ella didn’t know about him.

His temper had gotten the better of him. There are some words that can’t be taken back once said. Things had never been the same since that night. He was certain Ella would never trust him again. 

“ Who was it?” Bryce inquired. He was sure Lexi would love to beat down any bitch who broke Ella's heart. 

Why?” Her voice came out icy. Bryce watched her hand reach back for the empty bottle.

Fuck Ella, it must be bad for you to be this tore up.

“How are you getting home? You are in no shape to drive."

“No shit?” she slurred. She laid her head onto the table.

Bryce inwardly cringed. He didn’t want to think about all the dirt and other things that could be on the table.

"Let me call Lexi, she can come and get you."

"NO!" Ella's head came flying off the table, "Do not call her!"

"Give me 1 reason why I shouldn't. I really doubt you want to ride home with me. "

She would ask questions, ask who break me, and she doesn't know." Ella stumbled out too fast, Her mouth moving before her mind did. 

"You never told her?" she shook her head at him.

"....okay, that's a conversation for when you're sober. I'll take you home. You will not fight me on this. Let's go close your tab" He stood up and reached his hand out to Ella, she waited a moment before taking it. He pulled her up and held her weight. At least he could ensure she got home safe. It wouldn't fix things between them but it would be a possible start to repairing the damage. 

**Gotham 2017 **

Bryce slowly pulled himself through the window. He knew Jackson was close on his heels.

Everything about this freaked him out. It was a darker, more sinister Gotham than the one he knew. They had passed a few billboards, the Wayne Enterprises logo on them was dated.

_An old version that hadn't been used since he was young. _

The sight before him, however, he was unsure how to feel about it. Ella had her hands up. The look on her face was unreadable. A man stood in front of her, jeans, a black tank, and a baseball cap. He had a bow with an arrow drawn on her. Everything about him screamed threat.

He got behind the man, keeping a small amount of distance between them. Moving with grace and silence that would make his grandfather envious. Allowing Jackson to watch his back for the moment.

The only one who had noticed him at this point had been Alexis. She was still suited in most of her gear. Unlike Ella who didn't even have her domino mask on.

"You're Dallas's brat!"

He saw the muscles in the man's arms move. He leaped the distance. He pushed the archer's arms up allowing the arrow that had been selected for Ella to hit the living room fan causing it to come apart almost in an instant. Bryce moved to grab at the man's belt. When he felt like he had a good grip he flipped him over and slammed him into the floor onto his back.

He placed his foot onto the man's chest and let his weight shift. Not enough to break his rib cage, but enough to keep him pinned down. He glanced over to Ella and then to Lexi. Ella's eyes hadn't moved from the redhead who had attacked her.

"You two good?"

"Yeah, just dandy" Lexi snapped at him.

The man under his foot started to cackle, drawing Bryce's attention back to him. "What's so fucking funny?"

"None of you will survive this war." Bryce felt his insides flip and slosh around. The man on the floor began to melt, his skin bubbled and made sickening popping sounds.

"Shapeshifter," Ella breathed out. "It won't keep its form much longer." Ella reached for her gun feeling like she had weights sitting on her shoulders and in her soul.

She paced across the floor to the melted mass under Bryce's foot.

"Who sent you?"

Everyone was very aware of the sound her gun made as the safety was removed and it was cocked. She wasn't playing but surely they knew that they wouldn't allow her to kill a Meta.

"Bastard girl with a borrowed last name. Master will enjoy gutting you." it sneered at her. 

"Who sent you?" she barked again.

"Even your pseudo fathers lost blood won't pro...." he was cut short. Bryce's ears were ringing. He felt his foot slam into the carpet, the thing that had been below his foot gone. 

"DID YOU JUST SHOOT SOMEONE?!?!" Jackson screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Dude, you just watched me do it" Ella stated simply. "It wasn't a human, or alien, or anything that mattered so don't get your panties in a knot. It's not even here anymore look"

Everyone but Ella's eyes jumped to where the thing had been laying under Bryce's foot. She was right it was gone. No trace of it was left. Nothing-the melting mass had simply vanished before everyone's eyes.

"What was that thing" Jackson questioned narrowing his eyes at her. It didn't take him long to get his thoughts in order. "Bastard girl? Survive a war? What did he mean by that?"

"Not now," She groaned, "This place isn't safe. We need another location. Not one I know, I don't know how the shifter found me but it's tracking my moves or my knowledge. I don't believe the whole, this place came online bullshit"

"Ella..slow down, explain" Lexi reached for Ella's hand, or rather reached for the gun in it.

"Why, it's not like you or anyone else here will believe me" Ella's face blushed and she stomped her foot jerking her hand back. Making it clear she wasn' about to hand over her gun to anyone. 

"Try us" Bryce spoke up, "I'm almost willing to believe anything at this point" 


	5. Skies of Gotham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Thanks for reading 
> 
> Trigger warning: Mentions of murder by gun, and death by overdose.

2017

Magick had been apart of her life as long as she could remember. Even to this day, she kept healing crystals on her person, and a spell jar tucked away.

Dallas kept opening her eyes, kept checking on her daughter. The little one looked around the small apartment, her eyes making contact with individual items. Jasmine never kept her eyes on anything for long, well except for Jason.

Dallas told herself the baby liked the new face, liked the movement. Jason had noticed and smiled at her. Making no move to touch the child or interact in any other way, but of course, it wasn't unusual.

The first time she had ended up in Gotham, it had been a dark time. Not hopeless but dark. Now she was back in this goddamned city, and it was an impossible time. Showing up here had been a long shot, the last resort she had.

Dallas was okay with her death. She can still smell the blood. Her fathers and mothers, gunned down in their bed. She could feel the sick-sweet scent of the meth coating the inside of her nose. Narcan didn't save him. It has been pointless to administer it; he was cold.

She was used to the idea that she would pass onto her next life earlier rather than later. Jaz deserved better, a better fate than Dallas resigned herself too. She hadn't even lived yet.

It wasn't long until she heard a knock at the door. Jason seemed to be expecting it. He didn't draw a gun or grab another weapon. Dallas looked towards a window, the sun was up, meaning she had been dozing on and off. She shifted her eyes to Jaz was still sleeping soundly. Moments later, a very flustered and annoyed sounding Tim Drake entered the door carrying tons of bags.

"I can't believe that damn list, and there is still more in the car," Drake spoke, sounding as if he hadn't had a proper night's sleep in weeks. "You owe me an explanation."

"Dallas, you awake?" Jason called, nudging his chin towards the blond.

"Barely," she said, she shifted and placing her head on her palm to hold it up.

"Hello Timothy, Sorry to have pulled you from your home this fine morning." She could almost feel the eye roll he gave her.

"What are you doing here?" bitterness seeping into his words.

"Rock, meet bottom," Dallas spoke, picking up Jaz and laying her on her chest. Maybe she would be able to sleep if she heard her baby breathing.

"Get comfortable Replacement. Its gonna be a shit show of a day."

2017-Lower Westside

Jackson knew looking through some of the files on the Batcave computer was a bad idea, especially when it came to looking into his cousins.

Searching through Bryce's files released nothing. Other than a surgery from a significant gunshot wound and blow to his head.

Alexis's file told him nothing other than her relationship with the disgraced Red Hood was a slight risk factor.

Ella's file shocked him. In eight minutes, he had cracked the extra security. New information spilled across the PC screen. She had been adopted. Not the true daughter of Jason Todd, the only blood between them was Jasons on and off girlfriend Dallas. When Dallas lost her life, Jason took the girl in, changed her name, and raised her until his death, when he shoved her off for the next few years onto his other uncle Timothy Drake.

With all the knowledge Jackson held about Ella Catherine Todd, you think he'd want to protect her rather than out to the rest of the family. He stared her down, watching as her face twisted and her mind ran rampant.

"Explain later." Alexis spoke, "First and foremost, we need a safe place to be."

"Where would be safe?" Bryce asked. "If any safehouse Ella know is compromised, my parents only have a few, and they will know if anyone even gets with 30 feet of them."

"The Manor," Jackson said. "All of our parents have seen worse, dealt with worse, we could tell them we are from another universe."

"That is a stupid idea." Bryce snapped.

"Maybe our only hope," Ella finally added, "we don't have any other choice, and it's probably the safest place."

"Fuck, you two are right," Lexi gestured between Ella and Jackson. "Should we leave now?"

The trek to the manor wasn't a fun one. It had been a long time since the group had "swung" through the early morning skies of Gotham together, but one of them could genuinely enjoy it.

Finally, they landed close enough; they could walk the anxiety amongst them grew. "What happens next?" Jackson asked at the entrance to the cave.

"Turn around vermin, hands up," a cold voice spoke. "And maybe you won't get knocked around too much."

The group turned around slowly, almost in sync. "Damien." Bryce groaned, looking at the small boy still in his Robin uniform.

"How do you know my name?" He tutted at them.

"Great going, Byrce," Lexi muttered.

"Can we come inside the Cave and talk?" Jackson asked the image of his father before him was unnerving. "We got a lot going on; we could use some help."


	6. Dreams, Coffee, and Lian Harper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is something else in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always enjoy, let me know any place I can improve. Hopefully, the next update will come much sooner than this one did.

2017 

Alfred dreamed, just like any normal human being did. Except his dreams were mostly memories. It was something he was used to and rather liked, it kept his brain sharp and allowed him to recall details about events with high accuracy. 

Here lately, his dreams were memories...that didn't belong to him. He often saw things through the eyes of others, like the current dream weaving thorough his mind. 

He was sitting in the back of an SUV. Much to his dismay, the music was loud pumping through the speakers; however, the occupants of the car were happy as could be. A man who looked like Master Dick was driving. He was singing as far as Alfred could tell at the top of his lungs. A young woman sat in the passenger seat, holding a slim can in her hands. She made a grooving motion in her chair. He knew her features but couldn't recall from where. 

To his side sat a young girl who looked like Master Tim. She had a tablet in her hands, scrolling down the screen. She looked bored, and when she glanced up, front rolled her eyes. 

"TURN THAT SHIT DOWN!" she screamed. The two in the front seemed not to hear her, or they ignored her. "ELLA! BRYCE!" 

"Fine!" the man groaned, turning down the music. "What's your deal, Alexis?" 

"Yeah, we finally all get together, and you're being a party pooper" The girl-Ella turned to look at her. Instead, her eyes locked with Alfred. She jerked her head forward and then back to Alfred. "How are you here?" 

It was at that moment, with that very question, Alfred awoke from his dream. He laid in his bed for a few moments before stealing a look at the clock-5:51 a.m. 

Everyone should be back in their own homes or rooms, and his day was starting.

\------------

Bruce had taken no time dividing them up into cells. Well, maybe not cells per se but, all that was currently in the room with Alexis was a table and chair. She had all but thrown herself into it when placed in the room. Her first request was coffee, but she had yet to see it. Hopefully, if they did bring her some, it was the good kind her father liked. 

After placing them in the cells, it had taken no time for them to be stripped out of their suits, which would have been embarrassing save the fact they all wore clothing under the suits. 

Ella and Alexis wore tights and tank tops under their gear, and the boys tended to wear shorts and a sports shirt that was close-fitting on them. 

Meaning: no gear, no weapons. Even in a "Safe" place, Lexi didn't like it.

It was an eerie feeling, Alexis didn't like having the watchful eyes of her Grandfather and Uncle on her. Sure she was used to it, but today in the cave was a different ball game, one she wasn't sure she wanted to play.

They had separated them before any of them could get a story straight. Sure the plan had been to tell the family that they were from another universe. Sure, all fine and dandy, but they hadn't worked out any details. She was certain questions would be coming from Grandfather. Another thing she wasn't ready for that. 

Lexi laid her head on the table. It was cool against her face.

The door to the "cell" she was in opened up, pulling Alexis out of her thoughts. An older man walked into the room; She lifted her head to get a better look at him. A tray perfectly poised in his hands, some wrinkles and laugh lines. Alfred, she guessed, she had seen pictures of the older man. She knew he would be considered a great grandfather to her. 

She kept her face neutral; a part of her wanted to jump up and hug him. Sure, she had never met him before. From the stories from her father and uncles' told her, she knew him. It didn't matter in her mind if they had never met before this moment. 

His reaction to her was startling. He all but dropped the tray before regaining his composure. He looked over her like he had seen a ghost. He even looked pale. 

"You good Alfred?" she asked shakily, "You look like you've seen a ghost." 

"Perhaps I have." He came back, voice strong and sure even if his face told a different story. "Miss Todd suggested, well...rather demanded I bring you food, a drink, and your insulin dose." 

"Of course she did," Lexi groaned. She watched as he placed down the plate of food. Breakfast, her least favorite meal. Eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice.

Honestly, nothing looked good, along with the fact she didn't know where she stood blood sugar wise. 

If she took the dose and her blood sugar was too low-well, she could go into insulin shock. Was it even the right dose? Alexis stole a glance at the syringe on the tray-of course it was. Damn you, Ella, she muttered under her breath. 

She assumed her sugar was low; she was a little light-headed and nervous. She was also super hungry. 

"Thanks, Alfred." Lexi reached towards the tray and grabbed the orange juice off it.

"I hope you know Miss Drake; we are aware you aren't from a different universe. I suggest you tell the truth when speaking Masters Bruce and Dick." 

With that, she watched as Alfred turned on his heels and left the room, "I asked for coffee!" she shouted after him, trying to appear calmer than she was. The door shut, and dread settled in her gut. 

\------

2041

Tim paced the floor, still waiting on Dick and Damian to return. 

"Have you called, Kelly?" Babara asked. Her eyes still fixed to the screen. 

"No, she would kill me; she will kill me." His voice came weaker than he wanted it too. "She didn't want any of our kids wrapped up in my nightlife....who the fuck is transmitting her family crest?" 

"I'm working on it, but they are good, not as good as me, but good."

"No offense, Barbara step on it, I want them all home now." Tim barked, he stopped pacing and shifted his glance back to the screen. "Did we do more damage hiding the truth? Did we do the right thing keeping such big secrets?" 

"Do you have any other contacts we could reach out too?" Barabara asked as the batmobile came thundering into the cave. "Maybe Red Hood wasn't with Alexis. I know she won't speak with us, but if we have someone who can act a mediator, maybe she would." 

Damian pulled himself out of the car, closely followed by Dick. "Gordon, what have you found out?" He shakily ripped the cowl off of his head, his hands betraying him. He was just as nervous as the rest of them. 

Jackson was only 13. 

"Nothing yet, they keep changing the frequency and must have an advanced VPN. I can't trace the country. Tim, you might be able to pinpoint something" Barbara finally pulled her eyes from the big screen and the smaller screen she had been using to try and hack the connection. "No offense, if I can't, I doubt you can." 

"No offense Tim, but she's right." Dick had pulled his mask off. "What's our next step?" 

"Lian Harper," Babs spoke, "She's good, maybe between myself and her, we can hack this." 

"Who wants to make that call?" Damian asked, his eyes falling on Tim almost instantly. 

Tim knew they wanted him to make the call. She would most likely answer for him. 

"She'll do it if she knows Ella needs her help," Dick added. 

"What is it with Todd and Harper friendships?" Tim groaned, pulling his phone out. 

For the love of everything, he hopped she picked up.


	7. Court of Owls and Magick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason for the shift is discovered by the reader and Dick is kinda a dick....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update!!! YAY VYVANSE! 
> 
> Anyway, please feel free to follow me on Tumblr. I will give updates about this story and the other I've started to work on. Plus I post random stuff and reblog a bunch of batfamily stuff. I'm superpharmcharm there as well. 
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know if anything needs correcting.

Gotham 2041--3 weeks before the shift. 

** "Beware The Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadow perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word of them, or they'll send The Talon for your head. **

Finally, Jasmine had cast her first enchantment. It had baffled Jasper: she had been under his nose the whole time. Poor girl probably didn't know she had done it; a simple birthday wish ended with the death of her "family." 

Albeit, it had taken a few years to put his plans into motion. 

Dallas was his first kill. She had taken everything from him. His respect, his family name, even his blood, and tainted it. He had thoroughly enjoyed killing her. Jasmine had only been 10 when the woman drew her last breath. 

Jason Todd was next. Jasper hated to admit it, but he probably enjoyed killing him more than the woman he had called wife. Jasmine had been 19 then. Used to death, but his untimely end was the last push she needed to embrace her craft. 

Jason had taken the disgraced woman into his home, hid not only her but his daughter from him. He had deserved the depts of hell for that alone.   
Those events set into motion the meeting Jasper currently found himself in, he wondered the outcome. Sure his offer was a sound one, but the court had no obligation to aid him in any way. 

The Cluemaster sat opposite of him. Jasper looked him over from his side of the desk. The Cluemaster was too much at ease, considering the offer Jasper had just set before him.

_ If you want your Gray Son of Gotham still, I'll make it happen. _

"How do you suppose to make that happen?" the Cluemaster finally spoke, slightly shifting in his chair. Or course, he would be unsure of the offer. Jasper still had much to prove to the man. 

"Jasmine, oh rather the current Red Hood, she is of my flesh and has come into her birthright. Your Gray Son considers her family and would offer himself up to protect her." Jasper laid out.

"He considers her a murder," the Cluemaster countered. 

"But, if she were in danger, he would offer himself put to protect her just as he would for Drake or Wayne. The stupid things children would do to protect what they call family." He gave the Cluemaster a wicked smile "All I would need from you a few supplies that I know the court has hidden away. You get your Gray Son, and I get my daughter." 

"Supplies such as?" The Cluemaster wasn't about to make this a comfortable exchange much to Jasper's displeasure. "Your magick should be enough to accomplish whatever you need. What could you possibly need from us?" 

"Spell supplies, both your Gray Son and Jasmine have too much protection here, and I need to tip the scale in my favor. Do you want Bryce Grayson or not?" Jasper snapped. 

The Cluemaster sat in silence for a few moments. Jasper observed him; he was thinking his fingers were twitching.

"Fine Warlock, but Bryce Grayson is to delivered to the court unharmed," he finally spoke, "Or both you and Jasmine will face punishment for it." 

"I'm sure that I can arrange that." 

\-----  
Gotham 2017 

"So let me get this straight," Tim all by groaned, "You want me to get them both fake information and passports?" 

Tim held a half-drunk cup of coffee in his hands, grateful that Jason at least had a good brand available. Jason had eventually forced Dallas off of the sofa and into his bed. He doubted sleeping there was comfortable, but he also questioned whether or not she should be sleeping in Jay's bed. 

"Look, I wouldn't even consider this if the baby wasn't involved." 

Tim rolled his eyes, "This is Dallas we are talking about, you would lay down your life for her even after she tried to take yours. You do remember that time she tried to kill you, right?" 

Jason wanted to punch Tim or slap the coffee from his hands. Of course, he remembered that. Something about it never sat well with him. 

"Yes, fucker, I do" Jason growled at him "listen, the child deserves a chance. The girl didn't pick her parents." 

Dallas had tried and failed to kill him; she shot him. She had shot him when his back was turned to her-left him to bleed out on a rooftop. It just so happened to be a night Roy and Kori planned to meet up with them. It had taken only five minutes from the time of her betrayal to him getting medical care. 

It wasn't supposed to go down like that. Dallas's voice echoed in Jason's mind. Maybe she wasn't lying about that. 

"I get it, Jason, I do" Tim spoke his voice taking on a mild tone, "but it isn't your job to protect her or Dallas or bail the witch out of whatever mess she created." 

Jason chewed the inside of his mouth, a habit he needed to break, but it was better than reaching for a smoke. He rolled Tim's statement over in his head; he wasn't responsible for Dallas or her daughter. Something in both his heart and mind told him otherwise. 

"If I don't help her, it would mean the death of them both. You saw Dallas's face, Timothy, you know her. Did you ever think she would allow a man to do that and let them live? Let alone be running from him, afraid for her life?" 

Dallas was incredibly talented in many ways. She had done things that the bat crew had considered impossible. The fact Dallas couldn't get her passports and identity without the POS knowing said a lot. Maybe an indicator that he was the one who taught her everything she knew. 

Tim took a long drink of coffee, the way he did it vaguely reminded Jason of how he would chug from vodka bottles on bad nights. Thank God his replacement choose caffeine as his choice of drug over anything else. 

"Fine." Time groaned after finishing off the coffee he had left, "But I'm gonna complain about it the whole time!" 

\-------

THE CAVE 

Alfred or her Great Pops had brought her breakfast; her heart ached from that exchange alone. She had confided in him about Alexis' diabetes and gave him the dose of insulin she thought Lexi was taking. She hoped it was right. 

He had agreed to take her a dose with her breakfast. His voice and actions towards her were cold, no warmth or love in them that she had been used to in her younger years. 

Ella missed her Great Pops with a passion words couldn't explain. She remembered him well. The older man had played with Bryce and herself until he couldn't anymore. She remembered the "sword fights" that often occurred in every room but Pop's study and the "water wars" that happened on the back lawn. 

That is what lead Ella to lay on the table in the interrogation room haphazardly. She had been hoping to get at least a little sleep. She knew the questions would be coming soon. It was better to face them with a clear mind. 

Sleep should've come easy, "should've" being the keyword. Ella felt her mind wandering. She somehow had magick in her blood and had never dared to ask anyone about how or why. It had only been a few months ago she had learned about where it came from. 

It had taken many guided meditations with another witch (that she got way to close too) and even lost blood on her part to learn the truth. Her mother was a witch, her father a warlock.

Jason, even though he could wield the All-Blades, was a human. Meaning he wasn't her biological father. 

It had made her sick to think about, but she had quickly concluded that it didn't matter. Blood didn't matter; family was what you made it. Jason was her father, but he had to have known the truth. All of the family probably knew. She figured at least Jackson knew. Bastard girl, he repeated the phrase so causally. 

At the moment, however, that didn't matter. Ella had just started to learn more difficult spell work. That's why she currently felt naked. Her guns, her mask, even the damn helmet taken from her the instant she willingly stepped into the cave. Ella had hoped to keep her suit, no such luck. The protection charms she had woven inside it made her feel comfortable and less exposed. Without those, she felt like a frog in hot water. 

Laying there without them made it hard to sleep. She had forgotten what it was like to not have a simple protection spell. Ella cursed herself for not weaving a charm into the tank top she wore. 

"You know, the table isn't a bed for you to lay on." 

Ella had been so lost in her thoughts; she hadn't heard him enter the room. In an instant, she was on her feet standing on the table, reaching for her sidearm that wasn't there. 

"You aren't armed." his smirk was annoying. 

"Ya know Dick; you could be less of a dick. Just saying," Ella snapped at him. Let the party begin.


	8. Phone calls, Magick, and DNA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lian gets in on the action and Bruce finally gets a look at things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, please let me know about any errors you see.

2041

"Will you come back?" The words had been burned into Lian's memory. 

Dum Spiro Spero. The last words Ella had spoken to Lian. While I breathe, I hope. 

Ella had laid low at the small cottage Lian lived in for a week; she was refusing to go back to Gotham, or anywhere else for that matter. Lian didn't question her follow Outlaw, but couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. Ella had left, despite Lian telling her she could stay as long as she wanted. It left her wondering if Ella was trying to get over a breakup or had done something even the bats couldn't look past. 

The most unnerving part of the visit was the new wonders she had shown Lian. Magick she called it, of course, Lian believed her but always wondered what price Ella had paid for it. Thinking about it made the gemstone hanging from Lian's neck heavy. 

At first, she was unsure of Ella enchanting the cottage, so only a few select people could find it. She was uncertain of the protection charm, the gemstone necklace, Ella had given her. After a drunken confession from her, Lian understood. The chain had belonged to Dallas, Ella's mom, and according to her, she couldn't stand to see it locked up with the rest of her parent's things. 

After that, she was more comfortable with it; and if Ella thought this form of magick would protect her, she would roll with it. Not that she needed protection, none of them did. Ella and Jesse could handle themselves well in a fight, just as Lian could. Maybe it had been the fact at one point Lian had been dead that added an extra layer of worry to Ella's mind.

She had been sitting in the small living room. She had been trying to enjoy the sunny day with the windows open and a paintbrush in hand, with soft music floating along with the breeze. Trying to had been the keywords. 

As her phone started buzzing, she shifted in her chair and yanked it from the back pocket of her jeans. Unknown number, she didn't reject the call, that's what voicemail was invented for, if someone wanted her attention badly enough they would leave a message. 

The number called back, her heart skipped beats in her chest. Again, she didn't reject the call. 

Another call 2 minutes later meant it was Jesse, another call in 4 minutes said it was Ella. 

Four minutes later, the cheap plastic buzzed, drawing her attention away from the painting in front of her. 

Lian answered on the second ring. "Ella?" she spoke into the receiver, "You good?" 

"She's missing," Tim Drake's voice sounded weary. "All the little birds are missing, and we need help finding them." 

"And you called me thinking I would be that help?" She laughed; she attempted to make herself sound meaner than she was. The Outlaws protected their own, but Drake should know she could give a fuck less about the other birds. 

The last thing she wanted to do was get roped into Bat-Family Drama. 

"Yes, I think you might. Isn't Ella your team leader? Besides Jesse is our next option and he's not tech-savvy enough to help." 

She rolled her eyes and tossed her black hair towards the side of her face. She quickly started to place the caps back on the paint she was using. Sure she could buy more, but Oliver was getting pretty annoyed with her spending habits. "We have no team leader and you thinking I give a shit about any of the other birds to help find them is the issue, Drake. That is what you're asking for, ain't it?" 

"I wouldn't ask if we didn't truly need the help, I know you don't care. I'm many things, but stupid isn't one." Tim sounded confident in his statement. "The last thing I want is any of the kids dead, and you are the best shot we have. The ones who took them are transmitting a signal if you can figure out where we can get them all back." 

Lian bit her lip, rolling thoughts around her mind, forcing herself to stay calm. "Where do you need me?" 

"The cave, I'll send Damian for you. Bring your suit, don't foresee you needing it, but it doesn't hurt to have on hand." Drake sounded relieved. "Thank you, Arsenal." 

\-----

2017 

It didn't take long for the shapeshifter to locate and follow them. Sadly shifters were hard to control; connecting it to Jasper's temper wasn't the best idea he came to find out. It had tried to take out his daughter only to be disarmed by Grayson. No matter, he did learn quite a few things before Jasmine had put a plasma round it. 

The spell had worked a little too well, it dragged both Jackson Wayne and Alexis Drake along with his two other targets. It complicated things much more than needed. He counted on Grayson and Jasmine, fighting with each other. That would've prevented them from being able to work together and get a bearing on their predicament. It would've made them easy pickings, and now with two extra people in the mix, they had a buffer.

No matter, he had only promised Grayson's safety, not the drag along's. 

Jasmine, as far as he could tell, couldn't sense he was nearby; she had no clue her blood father was watching her movements. Let alone that she only had a few days of peace left. Much quicker than he would've liked, they abandoned the "safe house" and made their way to Wayne manner. His smile grew wicked, Phase 1 complete, now onto Phase 2.

\-----

Jason's Apartment

Something Tim had learned early on in his life with the Bat-Family was group texts were not a good thing, especially when Bruce sends them.

Cave now

The two words spooked Tim, considering only he and Jason had gotten them. It made him worry, did Bruce know what they were doing here? 

"What the fuck does he want?" Jason growled, annoying Tim. 

Tim looked from his phone, then to Jason. "Well, its a group message, so it is likely he doesn't know we are in the same place." 

"He's here." Her voice shook, but it disturbed Tim that neither he nor Jason noticed Dallas in the hallway. She was in an old suit of hers, she must've had stashed in the apartment, Tim guessed. 

"Who is?" Tim inquired before Jason could get a word out. 

"Jasper, her father." Dallas's voice was strange, distant, and cold. "If he gets Ella..." she trailed off. Tim made a quick note of the baby's name. 

"I won't let that happen." Jason finally spoke up, Tim could hear the underlying rage in his voice. 

"He's here." She was scared. Dallas Dellacourt terrified, Tim studied her; she was shaking. He never thought he would see the witch so afraid that she trembled. 

"Bruce wants us to come to the cave, grab Ella" Tim wasn't sure where his words were coming from, "The cave and Manner will be the safest place for you and her." 

\---  
THE CAVE 

DNA didn't lie. Bruce reran it watching as the computer once again gave the same results. He tried different sample sizes, from skin cells and hair on their suits from the dishes their breakfast was severed on. He was getting too old for this shit if that's how he felt, he couldn't begin to imagine how Alfred felt. 

A Grayson-Bryce to be exact, the DNA was a perfect match, Dick and Eden's son.  
A Dellacourt-Her DNA was a perfect match to Dallas's; it made Bruce's stomach churn.   
A Drake- A match to Tim's, no maternal match, meaning the girl's mother wasn't logged in the Batcomputer.   
A Wayne- Damian's son, no maternal match as well. 

Questions ran rampant in his mind. Did he call the Lanterns or Zatanna? Did he dare call Dallas? How the hell did these kids even end up here? 

Dick was involved, as much as Bruce didn't like it. He was already questioning one of the girls. Damian was ready to get in on the action of examining the new arrivals too. All this made him uneasy; too much didn't add up for his liking. 

Bruce's attention was gained back when Alfred placed a tray with his breakfast next to him. 

"Thanks, Alfred," Bruce muttered. "what's your take on all this?" 

Bruce favored his bonus father's advice. Especially when it came to kids, and even tho some of them were at least in their early twenty's all Bruce saw was his grandchildren. A thought that made him shutter. 

"I believe unless confronted with the truth, all four will lie to us about who they are and where they are from." Alfred mused, "Hiding the truth even to protect a future, isn't necessarily a good thing, the universe doesn't do anything out of turn."

"You think they are here to change something? We both remember when Barry did that, it didn't turn out good for the world," Bruce retorted. 

"Mr. Allen took it upon himself to change the past; something tells me they are not here of their own will." Alfred spoke calmly, "Do try Master Bruce not to treat them as criminals." 

"Get everyone here." Bruce spoke, "Once everyone is here, we will all sit upstairs and have a conversation, sound alright?" 

"Sounds wonderful, Master Bruce."


End file.
